The Path of the White Lotus
by Stanislav Simza
Summary: At first all he wanted was her forgivness. Wanted her to see that he had changed, but as soon as he earned that, he wanted more. He wanted her to talk to him, to accept him, to laugh with him, to like him, to...love him. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: The story starts after Aang has left the Fire Lord´s beach house, but the comet is still two months away. Join our heroes to prepare for the last fight, while they find lost friends, old enemys and maybe even love. Zutara.

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters... That´s just a dream...**

Chapter 1:

"He´s gone." Toph´s voice was emotionless. Every face of the Gaang looked shocked. "What? He can´t be gone! The comet comes in two month and he still hasn´t mastered fire.", Sokka´s voice was higher than normal. Everyone else was quiet. Nobody knew what to say, or what to do.

"Let´s get back to the house. It doesn´t get us anywhere to stand in the cold.", Katara´s voice was quiet, but her friends could hear it trembling. Nobody moved and Katara didn´t ask again. They just looked at the water as if it would tell them what happened to their friend. But the water stayed silent, exept the quiet murmur of the waves.

The Gaang stood on the beach. In front of them was the ocean and the lonely footsteps whichwent right into the water. Aang´s footstep. Footsteps that didn´t come back. Footsteps of the last hope for peace. Footsteps of the world´s only saviour.

Footsteps of their best friend.

* * *

><p>1 hour later:<p>

No words were spoken. Sokka, Suki, Katara, Toph and Zuko were currently sitting on Appa and on their way to a tavern in the heart of the Earth Kingdom. It was Zuko´s idea and the rest of the friends didn´t know where they were going, but the trusted Zuko in findingAang. It was Zuko who tracked them all around the world for the last year. It was Zuko who could find Aang.

Sokka sighed. "You know, I´m worried about Aang and everything, but, do we have something to eat?" Suki smacked him across the head and he met a death stare from Katara. "What? I´m a growing man. It´s just natural that I need more to eat than you." Sokka smiled his goofy smile.

"So you say that Sparky isn´t a growing man?" Zuko focused his attention to the conversation when he heard his not so loved nickname, but realized soon that theprevious conversation ended in a banter between Sokka and Toph.

"Shut up! Both of you! We have got bigger problems than Sokka beeing hungry and your constant arguing isn´t helping." Zuko was suprised that it wasn´t Katara who had this outburst, but Sokka´s girlfriend Suki. The usually calm Warrior sat with a red face and heavy breathing on Appa and met the suprised stares she got from the group.

Suddenly embarrassed she turned her head and looked down. Loud cheering from Toph let her snap her head back up. "Wow Fangirl, I didn´t know you had it in you!" Toph smirked, all the while her unfocused eyes gazed in Suki´s direction.

Sokka threw an arm around her and said: "That´s my girl, that´s my girl!"The vanishing of Aang was for now forgotten, as the Gaang welcomed their newest member with cheering into their group.

Soon their laughter died down and it was quiet again.

While the giant bison flew through the night, everyone began to doze off. Everyone, except Zuko and Katara.

Zuko looked worriedly at the girl next to him. Dark shadows were present under her eyes, but her face was grim and her eyes never left the horizon ahead of them.

Zuko layed a hand gently on her shoulder. "You should sleep. We won´t be there before morning." Katara didn´t react and Zuko let his hand fall from her shoulder.

He never knew how to talk to her. Whenever he did, he got that funny feeling in his stomach and felt suddenly rather nervous.

He wasn´t ignorant. He knew that he cared for Katara, has cared for her for a long time, but he didn´t know what she would do, if he told her. Would she be happy or would she waterbend his behind to the Southpol? He didn´t want to take that chance.

His father hated him, his mother vanished years ago and his little sister wanted him dead.

The only person who really cared for him was his uncle, his uncle who now surely hated him, after he betrayed him under Ba Sing Se. How often did Zuko wish that this day has never happened, but his wish wasn´t granted.

And he had to deal with the consequences. He still remembered how Katara hated and mistrusted him.

At first all he wanted was her forgivness. Wanted her to see that he had changed, but as soon as he earned that, he wanted more. He wanted her to talk to him, to accept him, to laugh with him, to like him, to...love him.

Zuko groaned inwardly. How could it happen that he, the Fire Nation Prince felt in love with a lowly water peasant? But Katara wasn´t a lowly water peasant. She was the most stubborn, infuriating, powerful, ignorant, beautiful waterbender he knew. And yes, he got it bad.

He didn´t even know what she thought of him.

Not expecting a response from the girl anymore, he turned around and looked at the stars.

His mother always loved the stars and told him uncountable stories about them. Sometimes

he wished he could be one of them. High above the world, somewhere in the sky, far away

from the war and the violence.

"I´m scared.".

"What?", the words pulled him from his musings and he stared at Katara in shock. "I´m scared. Of not finding Aang, of the uncertainty, of the future in general.", Katara´s eyes were unaltered directed at the horizon.

Zuko lowered his gaze to her without replying. He was too shocked from her sudden response to form any words and eventually Katara turned around to look at him.

He could see the fear and unshed tears in her beautiful blue eyes and he felt a stab right through his heart. He couldn´t help but feel the sorrow of this normally strong girl that took care of everyone else.

And Zuko realized that nobody took care of Katara. She was usually the one who took the others in her arms and told them that everything was going to be alright. She was the one to calm the others, when they were scared and to soothe them, when they needed to be soothed.

Without thinking Zuko took hold of her arms and drew her close. She was stiff at first, but soon melted into his arms, when her first tears flowed and hugged him back.

He continued to hold her and rub her back, while she now openly sobbed. "It´s going to be alright. We´re going to find him, everything will turn out fine.", he murmerd the words over and over again and Katara´s sobs slowly subsided.

"Zuko?", murmured Katara drowsily. "Yes Katara?", Zuko looked at the sleepy girl that could barely hold her eyes open. "Will you...will you hold me tonight? I don´t want to be alone". Katara blushed and Zuko couldn´t believe her words.

She wanted him to hold her? Him, the banished prince that chased them around the world and that she barely accepted or even liked? Katara noticed him stiffen and blushed even more. "You don´t have to, if you don´t want. It´s alright, I will just leave.", she started to get up, but Zuko´s grip tightened. How could he let her go? "Pssht, it´s fine. Just go to sleep.", murmured he soothingly while he stroked her hair.

Katara buried her face in his chest and he could soon hear her even breaths, but he didn´t found rest.

The girl of his dreams was sleeping in his arms and he couldn´t stop the blush that appeared on his cheeks and the smile that creeped on his face.

Somehow he would find a way to win Katara over. Somehow he would make her love him.

Zuko slowly drifted off to sleep, but that smile never left his lips.

**A/N:**

**Ok. That´s the first chapter of my first story. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and please tell me, what was bad and what I should do better. ;D**

**I know that Suki is part of the group, but she was always at the side and not really in the middle of the group. Just if some of you wonder... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Ok, here´s the second chapter of `The Path of the White Lotus` =)

_**Disclaimer:**_** I dreamed that I owned Avatar last night and it was full of Zutara, but then I woke up to harsh reality. So I have to say:**

**I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

Appa landed in front of an old tavern that had clearly seen better times. But that didn´t stop all kind of Earth Kingdom folk to visit and drink until the sun rises. You wouldn´t be able to find a noble woman or even a person who held a good reputation high there and nobody could really blame them.

What would their neighboors say, if they were seen in such an enviroment?

The rich and wealthy say that this tavern holds only the lowest of the Earth Kingdom and they may be right, but even the outsiders of each nation have their talents.

And Zuko happens to know a person with a special talent, or rather a special companion, who was the only one who could find Aang he could think of.

Sokka looked at the run down inn sceptically. "You know, Zuko. As much as I trust your talent to track Aang, I´m not really sure we will find any help here."

The others had to agree with Sokka, but Zuko made his way unhindered to the front door without responding. The others follwed reluctantly, but they hadn´t really a choice.

At this moment a body flew through the window and Sokka jumped back. "What the hell?" he screamed. "See? I told you it was a bad idea and nobody listened to me and what does the universe do to thank me? It tries to crush me with a body of some man!"

Everyone ignored Sokka. They were used to his whining and didn´t pay it any mind anymore.

The Gaang (minus Sokka) had reached the door and was met with drunken men bawling and screaming at each other.

Zuko was not suprised, but the others looked like they wanted to turn around and run far away. "Ok, Sparky. Who are we supposed to meet here? All I see are big men, who haven´t more in their heads than bugs. " Sokka, who had followed them in the meantime, gazed startled at Toph. "How did they get bugs in their heads? And how do you know that?" Toph sighed. " That was just a metaphor." "A what?" Toph chose to ignore Sokka and gazed at Zuko.

"We´re here for _her_." Zuko raised his arm and pointed his finger at a slender woman with tattoos who arm wrestled with a man twice her size. She threw her cup high in the air, beat that man like it was nothing and caught the cup again.

Toph was thrilled. "I don´t know who she is, but I have to say that I like her already."

Katara looked thoughtful at the woman. "I don´t know, but I think I know her somehow." Zuko had to laugh. "You are saying that you don´t remember the good old days? I´m disappointed" he said to her. Sokka was the first to remember. "Wait. Isn´t that the woman you hired to kidnap us?"

"Yeah, wasn´t it a great time?" asked Zuko sarcatically. Sokka just snorted.

Katara stayed silent and watched the woman that had once helped to kidnap her and her brother. She still remembered how Zuko´s warm hand would always steady her when she was close to fall of the Shirshu´s back. She wondered if Zuko even remembered, but she guessed not. Why would he? He was a prince for god´s sake and she just a little peasant.

He would never see her in a diffrent way than a friend.

Katara knew that it shouldn´t matter to her, but she also knew that it did.

As crazy as it may sound she cared for the banished prince. She didn´t know when it did happen, but it did and now she couldn´t go back to hating him.

She couldn´t change the way her heart would skip beats when he talked to her or how drunken butterflies seemed to have a wild party inside her stomach when his hand touched her shoulder last night.

She still couldn´t believe she had asked him to hold her before she slept. He had to think now that she was crazy and a sentimental cry-baby.

Katara felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Damn it! Why hadn´t she any control when she was tired?  
>But she couldn´t deny that she had the best night´s sleep she had in a while.<p>

_Slept Zuko as good me?...Uh! Just shut up, Katara! You´re just fantasising._ Katara sighed.  
>Last night meant probaly nothing to him.<p>

The Gaang had reached in the meanwhile the woman in the middle of the tavern.

"June!"

Zuko had to shout to get the woman´s attention.  
>"Ah, if that isn´t the little prince." said June, "And I see he got his girlfriend back."<br>At this moment Zuko was glad to be a firebender and having a higher body temperatur or else he would have been red like a overripe fruit.

To his delight he wasn´t the only one who was embarrassed. Katara blushed and looked away. _Could it be that she likes me back?_ The second that thought came to his mind, Zuko shook his head. That couldn´t be. He was just fantasising.  
>Last night meant probaly nothing to her.<p>

"We need your help." demanded Zuko.

"Let me guess. You want me to find the Avatar?" June looked unimpressed and took a sip of her drink.

Zuko had to hold himself together. After everything he still ha a short temper and June did nothing to calm it. You could say she did everything to aggravate it, very deliberately.

"Please. Your Nyla could find him." Katara looked pleadingly at the mercenary, but she met the gaze of the waterbender coldly. "Girlfriend remembered my Shirshu´s name? Our last encounter seems to had a big effect on you."

Katara opened the mouth to respond and defend herself, but Zuko beat her to it.

"Leave her alone! That has nothing to do with this. We pay what ever you want, but stop these snide remarks. There are unwanted!"

The group was stunned. They knew that Zuko had a short temper, but nobody would have thought that he would be so protectively of Katara.  
>If Katara´s cheeks could go any redder, she would´ve looked like a tomato.<p>

June was the only one who didn´t seem affected by Zuko´s outburst. "Your protecting your girlfriend´s honour? How sweet." The bounty hunter smiled at the group. "But to answer your question, no I won´t help you."

"What? Why?" asked Zuko. "Remember our last deal? I still haven´t seen my gold statue." replied June.

Zuko had to take a breath to calm himself and pinched his nose with his fingers. That woman annoyed him to no end. "Listen. I swear you get your payment once this is over."

He looked at June intensely, but she took just another sip of her drink.

"Let me think about it...no. Doesn´t sound too much fun" looking rather smug, June turned away, as if the conversation was over.

Zuko slammed his hands on the table she was sitting at. "Does the end of the world sound more fun to you?"

That seemed to catch June´s attention. She frowned. "What do you mean?"  
>Sokka answered for him. "The Fire Nation is planning to burn the whole Earth Kingdom down. Only the Avatar can prevent that, but he disappeared over night without a trace."<p>

June looked at the Gaang for a long time. "Follow me." She stood and exited the tavern. The Gaang trailed after her.

Behind the inn was a huge mole chained to a stake.  
>"I need something of the Avatar to help you."<br>"I´ve got his staff" said Katara and ran to Appa to fetch it.

"Since you are all cozy with each other, could you please explain to Fan Girl and me how this beast is going to help us? Toph had her arms crossed and watched the animal with her gray eyes. Suki nodded. June gazed bemused at the blind girl and chuckled. "You don´t hold your tongue, little girl."

"And is that bad?" Toph didn´t back down, she never did. "No. Not at all. Quite the contrary, it´s rare that little, blind girls speak their minds." June smirked.

"Do you want to say that I´m helpless just because I´m blind?" Toph looked ready to explode.

The Gaang tensed. They knew that Toph hated it to seem helpless and did everything to never be called it. June knew that she had stroke a nerve and smirked wider, but she didn´t expected Toph to calm down and chuckle darkly. "If Aang and the world weren´t so much more important than this, I would have kicked your butt so hard that you couldn´t sit the next month, but we need you to find Aang, so I sadly don´t have time for this."

The mercenary laughed. "I like you and I think we have to resume this one time. But I guess I owe you an answer."

Toph just waited.

June looked at her. "My Nyla here can track every scent all around the world. Did she smell it ones, she will follow it, until she found the source of the scent. Even if she´s blind, she doesn´t let that disadvantage disturb her and continues anyway. And in the end she always wins." June gazed at Toph and the girl´s expression softened. She had understood.

Sokka was unaware as usual and furrowed his nose. "You shouldn´t forget to add that you shouldn´t touch that mole´s tongue if you want to keep moving." Zuko groaned.

Katara returned with Aang´s staff and Nyla sniffed at it, but something was wrong. The Shirshu turned around herself, buried her face under her paws and rubbed over it.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko had his armes crossed and looked at the disturbed animal.

"That means that your friend is gone." June turned to look at the Gaang. Toph snorted. "We know that he is gone, that´s why we´re trying to find him."

June shook her head. "No, he is _gone. _Like he has never exist."

Sokka gulped visible. "You mean...he´s dead?"

Again June shook her head and patted her Nyla who seemed to have calmed a bit. "We could find him if he is dead, but I have never seen something like that before, though I guess everything´s possible if you´re the Avatar.  
>Sorry to disappoint you, but he´s not in this world. No body, no scent.<br>Well, since I can´t help you I´m saying good bye. See you again."

She climbed on the mole and got ready to leave, but Zuko stopped her. "Wait!"  
>She turned to look at the fireprince.<p>

"I know another person that could help us."

* * *

><p>"Ewhh! Don´t tell me that you have carried the smelly sandal of your uncle the whole time with you." Sokka held his nose and turned his face away from the sandal Zuko was holding between his forefinger and thumb.<p>

"I don´t know if I should find that sweet or scaring." Katara gazed at the rotten sandal. "Definite scary!" Toph also held her nose and ignores the stinking object in Zuko´s hand.

"I can´t say that it smells good, but Nyla doens´t care." Jun took Iroh´s sandel with two fingers and held it under her pet´s nose.

Nyla sniffed the air around her, then started to run, following her nose.

The Gaang had to jump quickly on Appa and trail the mole and her rider. They flew for about an hour until they reached the broken outer wall of the once invulnerable city Ba Sing Se.

"That´s as far as I can take you." June turned Nyla around and looked back at the group of kids. Her face softened. "Good luck." With these words she vanished into the dark of the night.

The Gaang jumped from Appa. Toph frowned and lay her hands on the ground. "Is everything alright?" Suki gazed at Toph´s face. "I don´t know. I can feel something, something big."

"Well, I have to say our campsite isn´t the smallest." called a voice behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey, again. I hope you like chapter two. I know that´s not always the original words of the characters in the episode, but I didn´t just want to repeat their words and made new dialgues. ;)**

**It seems that Katara fell in love with Zuko, just like Zuko did fell in love with her. But do they have time to develop a relationship? We´ll see.**

**Next chapter the actual plot begins. Please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will... Sad but true. **

Chapter 3

The voice made the group jump, but both Katara and Sokka took a relieved breath when they realized who had spoken. They looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Zuko, Suki and Toph just stood next to them, unsure what to do.

The Gaang looked at the old man, who had spoken. Behind him three more men had appeared.  
>Toph made a face. "Why are we surronded by old men? And why do I´ve got the feeling that you know each other well, again?" Katara laughed.<p>

"Not just any old men. Old masters and friends." She stepped foreward to bow to her waterbending teacher, Pakku.  
>The waterbending master chuckled and bowed to his former student in return. "It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about you give your granddad a hug?"<p>

A smile strechted across Katara´s face." So you and Gran Gran have made up" She reached up to hug her new grandfather. He nodded, a content smile on his face.

Sokka gave an excited squeal. "Welcome to the family Great Gramp." He jumped at his newfound grandfather and gave him a hug. "No!" Pakku shoved Sokka off of him. "You can still call me Pakku." "Ahh. But Great Gramp is so much nicer." Sokka made a disappointed face and looked at the master hopefully, but he stayed hard. "No!"

Sokka stomped his foot like a little child. "Darnit!"

"It´s nice to see, that Sokka is the same as ever and I really hate to ask the same question twice a day, but could you please explain to us, who this people are?"

Toph gazed at the four men. Katara looked back at her and pointed at the man before her.

"That´s master Pakku. He was my waterbending teacher and is Sokka´s and my new grandfather." Pakku bowed to the little eartbender.

Sokka pointed at another man. "Master Piandao. He taught me the art of the sword."  
>Piandao also bowed. "Hello to you, too, Sokka."<p>

"And that´s master Jeong Jeong. Aang´s first firebending teacher." The deserter nodded at Katara, who had spoken, then bowed deeply to Zuko. "It´s an honour to meet you, my Prince."  
>Zuko bowed in return. "It´s also an honour to meet you, master Jeong Jeong. I´ve heard a lot of you." The deserter smiled. "I believe that it wasn´t the good things you´ve heard."<br>Zuko had to laugh. "I believe you´re right with that. But it is a compliement when you know that the, who are on Ozai´s side, have spoken those things." Jeong Jeong smiled knowingly.

Sokka walked to the man, who had spoken first. "King Bumi. An old childhod friend of Aang. And the King of Omashu."

Bumi laughed and snorted. Then waved at the group of kids before him.

Suki steped foreward. "So, how do you all know each other?"  
>All the masters laughed and Bumi answered. "All old people know each other, don´t you know that?" He snorted again and laughed harder.<p>

"We´re all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Piandao´s voice carried over the wind to the Gaang.

Zuko smiled. "The Order of the White Lotus."

* * *

><p>The Gaang was follwing the group of masters through the thick forest to their camp. While they walked, Bumi told his story how he reclaimed his city. The Gaang was impressed. How couldn´t they be? Bumi fought a whole army all on his own.<p>

The old man didn´t seem like it, but he was one of the strongest earthbenders alive.

In front of wall of earth the masters came to a halt.

"Listen. We trust you, but of what you are going to see will not be spoken. To no one.

We have the biggest resistance camp that has ever existed. In our ranks are hundreds of soldiers of every nation, training to end this war and bring peace to this broken world. They who know, hope in us, we are their hope. Failure would imply defeat.

You have to swear not to tell anybody, even if he seems to be a friend. Treachery isn´t uncommon and we can´t risk that we are discovered. We recognize someone of us by the white lotus tile. If you encounter someone like this, you know you have found help."

At this master Piandao holt the Pai sho tile for the friends to see. It looked plain, but they knew now what power stood behind this single tile. He threw it into the air, before he caught it again and placed it in his sleeve.

"Are you willing to swear your loyality and fight to stop this war"

The friends looked at each other then answered as one. "We swear."

Jeong Jeong nodded and smiled. "Then may I welcome you to our humble camp."

The group took the last step up the wall. They gazed at the sight below them and gasped. They had never seen anything comparable to this.  
>Deep inside the thick forrest beside Ba Sing Se´s outer wall, hidden by the age-old trees, stood tent after tent, next to each other as far as the eye can reach.<p>

The camp was buzzing with life. The Gaang saw men and women alike bending fire and earth, a few even bended water.  
>In the middle stood some tents that were bigger than the rest. It was clear to see that there lived the powerful ones, who held the whole camp together.<p>

Zuko gazed at one certain tent in the middle. He didn´t know how, but he knew that that was his uncle´s tent.  
>It was a rather plain tent, but he could nearly feel the calmness and control vibrating of it. Zuko couldn´t stop to stare at it and didn´t even really realize that the group had moved on.<p>

He gave the tent one last glance then joined his friends.

The group had in the meanwhile begun to make their way down to the tents when Zuko joined them again. They came across multible sparring places and fighting areas. Everyone prepared for the day that would decide over their future. The day the decision had to be made who won this war.

"We have members all around the world, in every nation. For one month we meet her to train and live together in one community." Jeong Jeong explained the camp to the Gaang.

"The tents over there belong to the family of the fighters and refugees we have acknowledged trustworthy. So don´t wonder if you see children running and playing around."

The friends looked around in wonder. It was like the Order of the White Lotus had built a whole city in just one month.  
>The group had arrived at the middle of the camp. Master Piandao pointed at those tents.<p>

"Here live all the masters. We make sure that nothing goes wrong and we teach the benders what we know. Your tent will also be here."

Zuko gazed around. He has lost the orientation and couldn´t see his uncle´s tent any more.  
>Master Pakku noticed his confused stare and raised his finger to show him one tent in a little distance. "Your uncle´s tent is over there."<br>Zuko nodded his thanks at the old waterbending teacher and walked to it.

He caught himself walking slower and slower the nearer he came the tent.  
>When he had finally arrived he couldn´t find the courage to pull the tent´s drape aside and Zuko fell to his knees.<br>He just couldn´t go inside.

Zuko nearly laughed at the irony of his situation. For the past weeks all he wanted was to apologize to his uncle. Now that he stood on the brink accomplishing that, he chickened out.  
>He couldn´t be suprised. He was just too much of a failure, his father had seen that from the beginning.<br>He could do nothing more than look at the floor, not even when he heard soft footsteps approaching him.

* * *

><p>Katara gazed at the firebender. Zuko had sunken to his knees in front of his uncle´s tent, unable to build up the courage and step in.<br>Debating with herself, Katara decided to go to the broken prince. Clutching her arm nervously in front of her she approached him.

"Hey." Zuko didn´t look up. "Hey."

"You alright?" At this his head snapped up and he gazed angrily at the nervous girl.

"Do I look ok?" Katara flinched. She hadn´t expected such harsh words. But what would have happened anyway? She couln´t expect that he would miracuslousy calm down, after she had appeared. It wasn´t as if she meant anything to him. She just seemed to always forget that she was no more than a little peasant and that she could only talk to him, because he also traveled with the Avatar.

Zuko winced when he saw the lovely waterbender flinching. How could he snap at her like that? She only wanted to help and he didn´t even deserve her compassion. She was way to good for him. He stared ashamed at the floor, but shot his head up when he felt a hand on his arm.

Katara looked at him full of believing in her eyes. _Believing in him? _Zuko shook his head. He should stop assuming the most impossible and stupidiest things. Katara didn´t like him like that, Katara didn´t like him like that, Katara didn´t like him...-

"Zuko? Are you listening to me?" The firebender pulled himself out of his thinking and sighed.  
>"I´m sorry for yelling at you. I don´t know what has come over me." He gazed at her sincerely and hoped that she would understand.<p>

She did and nodded. "I know that you´re scared that your uncle won´t forgive and accept you back. You´re scared that he will turn his back to you and ignore you for the rest of your time and you couldn´t handle it because he is the person you love the most.

But of what I´ve seen of him, Iroh isn´t that kind of man.  
>You know, he loves you with all of is heart. "<p>

Katara paused and Zuko noticed the light blush on her cheeks. What would he give to know what she was thinking right now.  
>And would he give to know how she knew him so well. Was he that easy to read?<br>In one point she was wrong, though. His uncle was not the person he loved the most, not anymore.

When she continued her blush still hasn´t vanished and she stared in his eyes. "He will take you back, no matter what. You have changed. Aang knows that, the group knows that, _I_ know that. And most important, you know that." She still hadn´t broken his gaze.

"But he has supported me in any way he could and how have I paid him back? I turned around and betrayed him. I have done nothing to stop them throwing hin into prison. I have done nothing to protect him, not like he protected me always. How could he not hate me?"

Zuko couldn´t speek anymore. He felt an sob in his throat but didn´t dare to cry openly in front of Katara.

She looked at the firebender intensly.  
>"You are sorry for what you have done, right?" He nodded. "More sorry than I´ve been about anything in my entire life."<br>Katara smiled softly at the firebender. "Then he will forgive you."

Zuko stayed quiet for some time before gazing at Katara again.  
>"You´re right, thank you, Katara." Zuko stood up, took one last deep breath and vanished inside the tent before she could respond. Katara looked after him. She chose to ignore the way her heart jumped when he had said her name and thought about their conversation.<p>

She hoped he hadn´t noticed her blush. But she couldn´t help to want him to love him as much as his uncle did. That was impossible, though and she should start to accept that.

She rose to her feet. Tomorrow she wouldn´t be pining after him anymore. Tomorrow she would move on. Tomorrow she would realize that that was an impossible task, one that she would never accomplish.

When Zuko entered his uncle´s tent he had a whole speech of apologies, but he had never the opportunity to say them. "Uncle-"

His uncle was soundly asleep and snored with all what he got. At a loss what to do, Zuko couldn´t help but smile lovingly at his uncle that could break down whole houses with his snoring. He kneeled down and waited.

Sadly beside kneeling and waiting all he could was thinking.  
>Thinking about Aang´s disappearance, the camp of the White Lotus, his uncle and... Katara.<p>

He couldn´t stop thinking of her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and not just beautiful on the outside. She was beautiful at the inside, too.

He hoped she was right with what she had said about his uncle. He knew that Iroh had cared for him, but that was before he betrayed him under Ba Sing Se.  
>In prison his uncle couldn´t even bear to look at him, what if he still felt the same way?<br>But Zuko had no idea how to prove his uncle that he had changed, for real this time.

He could do nothing but hope.

Zuko sat motionlessly on the floor of his uncle´s tent for what felt like hours, but couldn´t have been more than half an hour, when Iroh awakened.

Stretching his arms above his arms over his head Iroh noticed another presence in his tent. A short backward glance confirmed his suspicion. His nephew sat silently and cross-legged on the floor. Iroh turned his back again, waiting for his nephew to speak.

Zuko struggled to keep his emotions under control. "I know that you probaly don´t want to see me, but you have to know that I´m so, so sorry of what I´ve done. I´m ashamed and I have no idea what I can do to make you trust me again."  
>He couldn´t keep his control any longer and felt the first tear ran down from his right eye. He shook his head.<br>"I can´t go on without you, Uncle, I will-"

Zuko didn´t get to continue. Iroh had captured him into a fierce embrance and both cried heavily.  
>"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me." Zuko wiped the tears out of both of his eyes, but they wouldn´t stop.<br>His uncle shook his head. "I was never angry with you. I was sad because I tought you lost your way."

"I did lose my way." Zuko hung his head, ashamed of his actions.  
>Iroh smiled. "But you have found it again. All on your own and it has brought you here. I can´t say how happy I am that you have found to us."<br>Zuko also had to smile. "You know, it wasn´t that hard. You have a very strong scent, Uncle."

Iroh laughed. "Don´t tell me you have met lovely June again? And without me?"  
>The banished prince smiled. "We have."<br>"We? I think you have neglected to tell me something." Iroh gazed at his nephew. Zuko met his uncles gaze and smirked. "Don´t you have heard? I have joined the Avatar´s group."

Iroh smiled. He was proud oh Zuko. Proud that he had finally found his true destiny.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Gaang and Iroh sat outside their tends and talked about the upcoming proceedings.<br>"We have to hurry. The comet arrives in two months and we still don´t know what is happening then." Iroh stared angrily at the floor.

The Gaang was confused. Didn´t the Order know of Ozai´s plan to set the Earth Kingdom on fire?

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked the question everyone thought and looked puzzled at his uncle. The old man sighed, then turned his face to look his nephew directly in the eyes. "My brother is planning something, but we do not know what."

"But we _do_ know." Sokka spoke up. "He is planning to burn the whole Earth Kingdom down, so that `a new world will grow out of the embers´. Zuko told us."

"That´s not what I mean, my young friend. We know about this plan, but our sources had reported us of an even bigger plan. But like I´ve told you, we know that he is planning something, but we have no idea what that something really is."

Sokka wasn´t convinced and the rest of the Gaang looked also sceptical. "What could be bigger than burning down the Earth Kingdom?" asked Katara and looked incredulously at the retired general. The man in question sighed.

"The Order of the White Lotus has existed for centuries and fought for balance and peace. Not even the most well-read scholar knows when we were founded or that we still exist. We have knowledge of things that no human dared thinking, things that shouldn´t see the light of day. This knowledge was written on ancient scrolls and stored away in many secret places in every nation. It was decided that no one should ever find them, but we have come to believe that Ozai has found some of this scrolls and plans to use them for his advantage, to use them to conquer the world.  
>Burning down the Earth Kingdom is just a distraction for his real plan."<p>

The Gaang didn´t know what to say. They all realized the seriousness of the sitaution. If Ozai really found those scrolly full of knowledge he would become the most powerful bender in the world. Even more powerful than the Avatar.

"What can we do?" asked Zuko and the rest of the group looked determined at the general.  
>Iroh smiled sadly then turned to Zuko and Katara.<p>

"I need you two to break in the Firepalace."

**A/N:**

**Poor Zuko has too much self doubts. Luckily Katara seems to can pull him out of them and **

**the plot thickens. Imagine what could happen on their upcoming journey? Maybe they even build up the courage to tell the other how they feel. We´ll see. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span>

"What?"

Sokka´s unbelieving voice broke the silence that had emerged after Iroh´s words.  
>"You can´t be seriously sending my little baby-sister to...to that firescum! Are you insane?"<br>He had jumped from his seat and was wildly gesturing with his arms.

"Calm down, Sokka!" Zuko spoke to the water warrior, but his eyes never left his uncle.  
>Still not believing what Iroh had said.<p>

Inwardly he had to agree with the young warrior. How could his Uncle send Katara in such a danger? Didn´t he realize what could go wrong? She could get hurt or even worse, die!

But he would be with her all the time. Finally alone. Without her annoying brother, who didn´t let any boy near her. Without somebody always interrupting them.  
>That was something to think about.<p>

Sokka slowly took back his seat. "Why those two, though? Why not Zuko and I? Or Toph and Zuko?"

Iroh gazed at the troubled boy. "It´s much too dangerous for a nonbender. You couldn´t defend yourself against the dozen of Fire Elites that are the Royal Guard. You wouldn´t stand a chance.

And as much as it pains me to say, Lady Tophs blindess makes it impossible for her to go, either."  
>"What? Why?" Toph was enraged. How dared the old man, as nice as he was and as good tea he could brew, to say that she was weak?<p>

Iroh chuckled under his breath. "I wasn´t implying that you were weak, my girl. Imagine what it would look like if a blind girl walks around the Fire Palace with no other help than her feet? That would be fairly conspicuous, don´t you think so?"  
>Toph nodded slowly her head. She could see Iroh´s point. But still.<p>

Iroh continued. "And the Fire Nation knows and fears your special and extraordinary talent. They wouldn´t fail to notice you. And then even you couldn´t free yourself."  
>"Bribery will get you nowhere, old man, but I understand. So it´s seems like Sweetness and Sparky are our only choice, huh?"<p>

The retired general took a sip of his jasmine tea and nodded. "My nephew should have gone anyway." At this rose Zuko´s eyebrow and the boy gazed strangely at his uncle.

Seeing this Iroh explained. "You are the only one who knows every hallway in the palace. You know where your father´s office is, where the war room is, where all the documents are kept. You know-"

"Not my father!" interrupted Zuko his uncle. "Huh?" Iroh looked at his nephew confused, but knowingly.  
>"I refuse to call this man my father. You of all men should know that. You have been more of a father to me than Ozai ever could. He has no right to be called a father!"<p>

Iroh nodded and smiled lovingly at his nephew. Who would have thought a year ago that the hotheaded, lost and angry teenager would grow into such levelheaded, good, young man, who had finally found his true destiny? Back then didn´t even dare to hope.

"But why can´t he go alone? Why has my sister to accompany him?" Sokka still didn´t give up to protest of his sister being sent into the lion´s cave.

"I think you underestimate your sister, Sokka. She is one of the most powerful benders alive and I have to say that she has quite the charms and is god with words.  
>And it´s too risky to go alone."<p>

_And how can these two get toget__her if you always interrupt? Give them a little time alone and I will soon have my grandchildren._

Iroh didn´t say this particular thought aloud, though. Sokka would have gone mad and lock his sister inside her tent. And where would then be Iroh´s grandbabys?

Katara hadn´t said a thing. She knew she would be in great danger if she said yes, but how culd she say no? She would travel with Zuko. Alone. Without an annoying and overprotective brother, who never let her out of his sight. Maybe she could build the courage up to tell him how she felt.  
>Maybe he even felt the same and then the would be together and then-<p>

Katara stopped herself from thinking further. The disappointment would be too big if she expected too much. But still, there was a little chance that he had feelings for her.  
>She knew that chance was as slim as the chance oh her brother being sated, but it was a chance nonetheless. And who would she be if she didn´t take it?<p>

The only problem was Sokka´s still on-going protest. But she could handle her older brother just fine.  
>All she had to do was to find the right words and be a little persuasive.<p>

"I´m going t be alright, big brother. You know I can take care of myself. I have even saved you more than once and you know it, so don´t say that that isn´t true and that I´m just a little girl."

There, he was already speechless. Oh, the magic a little sister could do.  
>Sokka closed his already open mouth and swallowed his nearly spoken words.<p>

"Besides, Zuko will be with me all the time, right?" The Waterbender gazed at Zuko, seeking  
>for confimation. The prince locked his gaze with her and blue met gold.<br>What seemed like forever for the two benders, was in reality just a few moments. Sokka´s  
>impatient cough pulled both of them back.<p>

Inside his head Zuko shook his head, still not believing what had happened between them just a moment ago. He could still feel his stomach dancing and see the sparks her eyes seemed to radiate.  
>Katara also seemed dazed. Maybe she even felt the same? Maybe she had felt the same electricity?<br>Maybe she-

Before he could think even further Zuko stopped himself. There was no point to rave on something that would never come true.  
>All he could do was to look at Sokka and to nod. All he could do was to appear as if the last moment didn´t affect him in the least.<p>

"I won´t leave her side."

In this moment Zuko realized that these words were the outmost truth.  
>In this moment the banished prince swore that he would always protect her, no matter how high the costs may be.<br>He promised himself that he would never leave her and would always watch out for her.

Sokkka seemed to accept that, because he went quiet and and devoted his whole attention to the soup in front of him.

"I don´t want to be a critic or anything like that, but how are the two supposed to infiltrate the palace?"  
>Toph asked disinterested, but the Gaang knew the Earthbender and could see behind the fassade.<br>Even if she didn´t show it, the girl cared deeply for he friends and didn´t like it at all that two of them were send away without her to protect them.

"An interesting question, Toph, but everything is taken care of.  
>Near the capital the Order has a second camp. They already know you´re coming and are preparing everything for your mission."<p>

"You said we were coming even before we said yes?" Zuko couldn´t believe his Uncle.  
>"Why yes. I knew you wouldn´t say no. Especially when you have to travel with such a beautiful girl." Iroh winked at his nephew.<p>

Zuko blushed a deep red.  
>Katara was too embarrassed to look anybody in the eyes. Iroh chuckled while he witnessed the awkward reactions to his words.<br>Both of them would be sooner a pair than he previously thought.

"Our camp in the heart of the Fire Nation will instruct you how you will proceed once you´ve reached them. They have the perfect outfits for you. You will just fit in with everyone else. So don´t worry. There can´t go anything wrong."

Zuko disagreed. "It will be a bit difficult for us to just fit in. In case you haven´t noticed both Katara´s face and mine are well known in the Fire Nation. Some little disguise won´t hide them."

"Don´t worry my boy. An old friend of mine who works at our sistercamp is a master of disguise. With his help nobody will be able to recognize you."  
>Zuko wasn´t convinced, but what could he say. His uncle decided a long time ago that they would go and who could go against his uncle´s word?<p>

"Well, then the last question I´m going to ask is when we are going to leave."  
>Katara was surprisingly cheerful. The aspect of travelling with Zuko outweighed her fear of the upcoming danger.<p>

Iroh seemed to read her very well, because he had to hide his smirk.  
>"You will start your journey tomorrow morning. It will take you about two, maximal three weeks to arrive. You will travel by ostrichhorses."<p>

"What? They are going to leave tomorrow? Why so soon?"  
>Sokka had finished his soup and paid attention to the conversation again.<p>

Iroh shook his head. "The comet arrives in two months. Before that we have to know what Ozai is planning. So yes. They have to leave this soon."  
>Sokka hung his head in defeat.<br>"Ok, children. I believe it´s time to pack and to go to sleep. Have a good night."  
>With that Iroh vanished in his tent and left the Gaang around the campfire.<p>

"As much as I don´t like the title ´children´, Uncle is right. We should go to sleep and Sweetness and Sparky have to pack their things."  
>Toph stood and walked to the big tent the whole Gaang shared. The others followed closely.<p>

Packing all her few things was a routine for both Katara and Zuko. Too often they had to pack quickly and flee with all their things in the past.  
>Packing was normal, for packing you didn´t had to think.<br>An hour later everyone laid in their sleeping bags. Too tired to sleep any more the group soon fell asleep, awaiting what the next morning would bring.

* * *

><p>The next day brought rain.<p>

Katara and Zuko sat on their respective ostrichhorses and rode over the muddy road.  
>Three hour ago they had said goodbye to their friends. Three hour ago they had felt the last time dry.<br>So it wasn´t remarkable that both benders weren´t in the best mood.

Katara had given up long ago to waterbend herself dry. It was far too much water to handle over a long periode of time for a lone waterbender. Even if she was a master.

They had spoken rarely. Both were to exhausted to even try. The night was too short and the weather was just plain depressing. But that didn´t stop their thoughts.

Zuko couldn´t help but think that that was the perfect time to tell Katrara what he felt for her.  
>You have to say that Zuko wasn´t a very romantic person, but even he realized that a rainstorm was not a romantic place or time, but that didn´t faze him.<p>

For the first time in weeks he had the feeling that he would be brave enough to tell her. It was now or never. He had just to call her name.

"Katara?"

The addressed girl turned her head to Zuko. "Yeah? Is everything alright? You look a little pale."

"I´m fine. I just have to tell you something. Something important."  
>Katara had stopped her ostrichhorse and looked at the Firebender expectantly.<p>

Zuko took a deep breath. How could he tell the girl he loved that he loved her? He wasn´t good at expressing feelings, particularly love. The courage he had felt earlier was gone. But he had gone too far and now he had to end it.

_Just tell her. The worst she can do is throwing you into the next best tree. Come on, boy. Don´t be such a wimp! Just open that mouth of yours!_

"Katara, the thing is that-"

Zuko couldn´t finish that sentence. In front of them stood about ten not-so-nice-looking men.  
>They had their weapons drawn and stared at the two benders with an unnerving smirk.<p>

"We´ve been expecting you, Prince Zuko."

_Ah, crap._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I´m not from an english-speaking country, so I hope my spelling mistakes aren´t that bad. ;)**

**I´m so so sorry for the late update, but my pc decided that he wanted to delete(!) the nearly finished chapter 4. Seriously? I was so pissed and had to write the whole chapter anew...ok, sorry for my language. **

**I hope the next chapter will be faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

_"We´ve been expecting you, Prince Zuko."_

The obvious leader of the bandit showed his rotten and yellow teeth as he smirked at the pair.  
>Both had dismounted their ostrich-horses to stand across the men.<p>

Zuko and Katara couldn´t believe their ears. How could those men possible know where they were heading to? Nobody but General Iroh and the Gaang knew of the plans. It was impossible for the bandits to know. Or, was it? What other reason had the bandits to stop them here and now, if not to stop them finding out what Ozai had planned?

"What do you want?" Zuko had stepped foreward, not caring of the outcomes. All he cared about was that Katara was safely behind him and that these damn bandits finally said what they were here for. Their mission couldn´t be over before it even started. They wouldn´t fail to some bandits. He couldn´t disappoint his uncle again.

"I thought it was rather obvious what we want. We want you. And your pretty little friend, but I think she will be far more useful for other things. Don´t you agree?"  
>At this the leader of the bandits winked at the girl behind Zuko suggestively. The Prince felt his blood boil. How could that little piece of dirt say such a thing? How could he even think of touching somebody as beautiful and innocent as Katara?<p>

Zuko wasn´t the only one who felt extremly angry. Katara trembled of anger. She was not a little defenseless girl that hid behind somebody else. And she certaintly wasn´t that kind of girl that took such suggestive insults without hitting back.

She stepped from behind Zuko and before the bandit´s leader could know how to react, he was already engulfed in a powerful wave of water.  
>Coughing and spitting water the leader righted himself up, only to meet the murderous glare of the infuriated Waterbender.<p>

"Never ever assume again that I`m just a little doll you can push around like you please. I may be a girl, but I´m still far more powerful than you can ever dream to be!"

Sill seething with rage Katara glared at the soaked leader with all the hate she could muster.

Zuko didn´t know if he should feel proud of her to scream at the bandit like that or if he should yell at her for beeing this foolish and distance herself from the protection behind his back. It didn´t matter now, anyway. He guessed he had to take back the statement that she innocent, though. She was right. She could crush most benders to the ground, or in the water would be the better description of her skills.

The bandit leader was beyond furious and looked at Katara as if she he wanted to wring her neck. What he would possibly do if he was given the chance.  
>Zuko guessed that offence was the best defense in that moment and angled his body so that Katara was at least protected a little bit from the leader´s glare.<p>

Zuko then took his gaze of the beautiful girl beside him and returned it to the group of men.

"Nice to know that I´m that popular that you would wait for my arrival in this lone and deserted forrest. But would it be too much to ask how you knew we would stumble across you here of all things?" Zuko smirked arrogantly at the bandits, showing the perfect picture of self-confidence and self-control.

Inwardly, though, the young prince prayed that his arrogant approache to get the leader to talk wasn´t a mistake. He hoped that the bandit was as impatient and irritable as he thought he was. If he was right the bandit would yell all the answers he wanted in his rage.

Zuko seemed to be right, because the leaders head grew dangerously red.

"You don´t know who you are dealing with! My name is Huang Sei, the greatest fighter and bounty hunter on earh. And this is my group, The Hunters."

The banished prince raised his eyebrow at this uncreative name. He had never heard of Huang Sei, nor of The Hunters for that matter, and wanted to voice that, but The Hunters´ leader wasn´t finished.  
>He continued holding his speech that consisted more of self-praise than anything else.<p>

"Because of my great tactical skill I knew that you would eventually pass this forrest. You are planning to sneak secretly into Ba Sing Se to reclaim it. Because Ba Sing Se is the capital of the Earth Kingdom and so. Yeah, I knew that you want to have Ba Sing Se back, so we waited here for you. Like I said you would you came. And once again I have demonstrated how skilled I really am."

Huang Sei didn´t stop for breath while he said those words. He was even more narcissistic and ignorant than Zuko first thought. And he was far away from an actual threat. The Hunters seemed far more dangerous when the had first make their appearance and their leader hadn´t opened his mouth.

Both benders were relieved that the once intimidating bandits did know nothing of their plans. They had had just a stroke of luck by encoutering them.

Zuko smirked. Nobody noticed the rain stopping and the sun starting to break through the clouds.  
>"Oh, how could you know our secret plan? You´re so smart!" Zuko rolled his eyes before he<p>

looked back at Huang Sei. Katara had to suppress her laughter. The bandits and their leader seemed to believe Zuko´s act, because their smirks grew bigger and bigger all the while Katara nearly died at loss of air from suppressing her laughter.

"Of course I am. I am the greaz Huang Sei. But I think it´s time to stop our little chit-chat, don´t you agree?" Huang Sei was sure of his victory and didn´t notice the relaxed stances both benders had, showing their skill at fighting.

"I couldn´t agree more" Zuko hadn´t finished spoken when he unleashed a great wave of fire at the group of bandits.

And then hell broke loose.

Huang Sei and his comrades lacked intelligence, but sadly he hadn´t exaggerated much what concerned their skills. He was an extraordinary good firebender just like the rest of his group, but they were no match for Zuko and Katara. Most of the men were already beaten when it seemed like time had stopped.

Huang Sei was standing behind Katara and holding a knife to her neck. The last four of the bandits were pointing their weapons at Zuko, but the firebender didn´t seem to see them, he only glared at Huang Sei, who had retrieved his annoying grin, while he way pulling the stiff waterbender closer to himself.

Zuko´s glare deepened.

"I told you the little girl would be very useful, didn´t I?"  
>Katara felt his breath on her cheek and his fingers groping her waist. She was disgusted being touched by that..that scum.<p>

And she hated how helpless she felt. Just half an hour ago she had practically yelled at the bandit that she wasn´t a little doll that he could push around. And now look at her. With that knife uncomfortably pressed at her throat she couldn´t even move, fearing the knive would cut her skin.

She closed her eyes. She didn´t want to be here anymore. She wanted that Zuko was holding her, she wanted that everything was alright. She wanted...

Katara paused. She was a master waterbender. A little bandit shouldn´t be able to stop her, regardless how impressive his knife was at her throat. She shouldn´t even think of giving up.

Zuko saw Katara closing her eyes out of fear and felt his rage multiplying. He couldn´t bear seeing this normally strong girl shrinking back in fear.

He gazed at the remaining bandits, considering how he could run past them to reach Huang Sei and Katara without allowing the leader to hurt the waterbender.

In this moment Katara opened her eyes.

Before Zuko could even blink the trees behind Katara and Huang Sei exploded in columns of water hit Huang Sei in the back, throwing him to the ground and letting Katara go. Katara lead the water to the last four bandits, crushing them to the ground without letting them time to even step toward the waterbender.

The water fell back to the ground, leaving Zuko and Katara standing in the clearing. The prince was looking at the waterbender in shock, when Katara wavered on her feet and fell to the ground. Forgetting his shock Zuko raced to Katara and helped her back to her feet.

Still staggering she managed to keep standing with Zuko´s help.

"That was incredible! Those trees just exploded. I have never seen something like this before:" Zuko was unable to hold his wonder over Katara´s bending back. When she didn´t answer he noticed in what a state she really was.

The bending after hours of travelling had exhausted her. She could barely keep her eyes open and heard a strange ringing in her head. The last thing she felt were strong arms picking her up before she felt the darkness engulf her completely.

* * *

><p>Katara felt the sun shine on her closed eyelids. Trying to move away from th annoying and too bright light she rolled over, feeling not the soft forrest floor beneath her, but cold, hard stone.<p>

She opened her eyes and gazed around at the cave she had no memory getting into.

She tried to remember what had happened last night when Zuko entered, wearing nothing but his trousers.

Embarressad she averted her gaze ans looked at the grey stone wall. "What happened last night?" Still not daring to look at Zuko´s perfectly ripped abs, she asked the question facing the wall.  
>"You can´t remember?" Katara shook her head, "No". Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Zuko pick one of his shirts up.<p>

Zuko snickered. "You mean, you manage to beat five mean in a matter of seconds with a power I have never seen before and you can´t remember?"

Katara bent her to the side in confusion. Slowly she saw images of the fight between the bandits and them, Huang Sei´s knife at her throat and her waterbending the trees at her will.

"Oh"

Zuko just gazed at her incredibly. "Oh? You´re letting trees explode and all you can say is ´oh´?  
>How did you do that?" He still couldn´t believe how powerful the fragile looking girl really was.<p>

Katara just shook her head.

"Everywhere around us is water, not just in the rivers and the oceans. There´s water in the air, in the plants...even in every living being."  
>Her voice broke at the last part and Zuko suddenly remembered the body of the leader of the Souther Raiders bending at Katara´s will.<p>

At this time he didn´t dared to ask, afraid that she would just scream at him. After he had earned her trust he had forgotten about it and Aang´s dissappearence gave him more important things to think about.

But now everything made sense. With a snap he realized how dagerous that made the waterbender.  
>Startled he looked at her. Like she had read his thoughts Katara shook her head smiling sadly.<p>

"I hate it. I´ve never asked for this kind of power and never wanted it. I normally never use it anyway. The one time at the Southern Raiders´ ship was an accident. I never wanted to do that."

Zuko was shocked to see the tears running down Katara´s face. Before he could stop himself he had taken the weeping girl in his arms, mumbling soothing words in her hair. Rubbing circle over circle on her back Zuko noticed that Katara´s crying had ceased.

Tentatively she pulled out of Zuko´s embrance.

"Thank you. For being there for me, for just being you." Startled Zuko gazed at the girl. But Katara just smiled softly and stood up, leaving the speechless Zuko sitting on the ground. Walking to the two ostrich-horses that seemes to have returned after they ran off during the fight, she turned back to Zuko.

"Come on! We still have mission to accomplish"

Zuko just smiled softly and followed the girl out into the sun.

* * *

><p>"Zuko?"<br>"Yeah?" Zuko gazed at the girl who rode next to him.

"What was the thing you wanted to tell me before?" Katara gazed curiously at him.  
>Zuko froze. All the courage he had had the day before vanished into thin air. No, he couldn´t tell her. Not now.<br>"It...It was nothing." He lowered his gaze, ashamed of his own cowardness.

Katara was suprised, but didn´t question the firebender and accepted his answer.  
>If it was important he would tell her someday.<p>

She trusted him completly.

* * *

><p>Zuko laughed. Yes, he really laughed, as in a loud and happy laughing. At first Katara had thought that something was wrong with him, or even with her, but now she realized that he was laughing.<p>

Sadly she realized that he was laughing at her.

And it all started with her fruitless attempt to tie the reins of their ostrich-horses to the nearest tree branch. She still couldn´t believe why Zuko´s ostrich-horse had thought that her hair was the best gras around. And what did Zuko do?

Right, he laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

But she couldn´t stay mad at him. Not really. Even after she had looked at her hair once she had freed it from the beast´s mouth. She had never known that somebody´s laugh could be so beautiful. She couldn´t help but smile upon hearing it.

They were travelling for three days now. After those stupid bandits they hadn´t met any other person and thus talked to each other alot. Zuko seemed to had opened up to Katara and didn´t hestiate to tell her what he thought.

He began smiling after they had beaten those bandits, but this was the first time she heard him laughing on her journey. Actually it was the first time ever she heard him laughing. And she loved it. Just like she loved hearing the normally withdrawn teenager talking and telling her what was on his mind.

The banished prince still hadn´t stopped laughing and Katara found no other way to shut him up than to throw her bag at him. But he just paused to move out of the way, before he took a second look at her hair and promtly started to laugh again. Katara sighed, but couldn´t stop the grin that was creeping on her face. Why had he have to look so damn handsome while he was laughing?

"You can laugh now, but you won´t be able to when I beat your ass tonight."

She shook her head while turning around and walking to the nearest stream, leaving a still laughing Zuko behind. She couldn´t spar with Zuko looking like a bush, could she?

* * *

><p>The rain didn´t seem to stop. Zuko was more annoyed than anything, but Katara was delighted. She loved beeing in her element, even if it meant to ride a smelling ostrich-horse being soaking wet.<p>

She still remembered a week ago when they had started their journey. It had rained similar like this, but back then she had hated it.

Now she couldn´t understand her thoughts from back then. She only knew that something had changed, she couldn´t point her finger at it, though.

Maybe it was because Zuko was happier and more unburdened than he was back with the Gaang.

It seemed as if a heavy burden had fallen of his shoulders and he could be freer than he used to be. Katara hadn´t seen him in a bad mood for about five days. In these days they had grown closer and she trusted the banished prince completely.

Sadly she had to say that she had fallen even more for him. She remembered her vow back at the camp of the Whit Lotus to stop liking him, but now she knew it was impossible to stay true to her word.

Zuko was the only thing on her mind lately and his newfound happyness did nothing to help.

A week agp she had usually overlooked his grumpy behaviour and hadn´t notice it anymore. It was just the person Zuko was. Or so she had thought. He had proven her wrong these last few days.

She wasn´t used to happy Zuko, but couldn´t really complain. If she had thought that a frowning Zuko was handsome, she had to say a sincerely smiling Zuko surpassed everything. One smile from him and she was sure her stomach wouldn´t settle down again.

She didn´t know the reason behind his sudden good mood, but she promised herself that she would find out.

Maybe if she found the causes for his happyness she could make him happy more often. And maybe if she made him happy more often he would finally see her and what she felt for him.

Unknown to Katara was that she herself was the cause for Zuko´s happyness. Zuko had also noticed how close they had become over the last days and was incredibly happy about that. He was incredible happy in general for the last days. Sometimes he thought that he couldn´t stop smiling, especially when the beautiful Waterbender was near him.

Suddenly his ostrich-horse stopped and refused to go any further. Zuko gazed around. The rain had become heavier and he couldn´t see any further than one yard at the most.

He knew that a week ago he had hated the rain now it was just annoying to be soaked as he was. Rain reminded him too much of Katara and how could he hate something that Katara loved?

But they needed a shelter. The rain had become too heavy that he couldn´t be ignored anymore. He looked around, but all he could see were trees and more tress. He cursed. It was already dawn and their ostrich-horses refused to move.

He gazed around one more time still hoping to see something helpful. And as if Agni heard him he saw the outlines of a little cave to his right. It wasn´t big, but it was the best they could find.

He turned to look at Katara, but the girl didn´t seem to notice the world around her. Zuko would give anything to know what she was thinking in those moments when the world around her didn´t matter to her anymore and she lived in her head, oblivious to everyone and everything else.

Katara was so engrossed in her musings of a smiling Zuko that she hadn´t noticed that the man of her thoughts had stopped his ostrich-horse and that her´s was also standing still. He was looking at her, when she snapped out of it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The ostrich-horses refuse to move. The rain has become to heavy and we need to find shelter. There´s a cave over there." Zuko pointed at the cave he had found and Katara nodded in approval. "Let´s go."

They dismounted and began walking to the cave, but the floor was wet and muddy. Sitting hours in the same posistion did nothing to help Katara when she lost her balance on the slippery ground.

But before she could hit the ground, strong arms engulfed her and sat her back on her feet.

Katara gazed at Zuko, who had caught her, and blue met gold again. But this time there was no Sokka interrupting and pulling them apart by coughing. This time it was just them.

Their faces inched closer and closer, all the while neither broke their gaze. Both were holding there breaths, unable to tell what was going to happen next. They didn´t stop when their lips were just inches apart and they didn´t stop when Katara closed her eyes, unable to look into those flaming, golden orbs any longer.

Then she felt his lips brusching against hers. They were soft and warm. She had expected them to be hard and rough, but Katara was pleased that she was proven wrong.

Only then she realized that they were kissing and that wasn´t just one of her many dreams. Zuko really was kissing her.

He was kissing her._ He was kissing her! _Katara still couldn´t believe those words, but before her mind could react, her body had taken over control and was kissing him back.

And it felt damn good. He tasted like woods and cinamon, with other words incredible good and alluring. She didn´t want to think _why_ he was kissing her. All that counted was that he _was _kissing her. She would worry about his reasons later. It probaly was just a accident, but right now she didn´t care.

Her arms wound around his neck and he was pulling her closer. The rain continued to fall, soaking the two benders even more, but they didn´t care. They were in their own heaven, feeling nothing but bliss of being finally in each others arms.

Zuko didn´t think anymore. He didn´t want to know if Katara was just kissing him because she felt like it or if she really liked him. That had to wait for later. For after the kiss. But Zuko had no intention to end it. Too long had he waited to finally kiss his waterbender and he refused to just stop, especially when she was kissing him back.

So all he did was deepen the kiss and shoving his worries back in his head.

They only broke apart when they needed air, again. Both didn´t dared to look at the others face out of fear that the kiss was just a dream and they had to enter reality again.

Zuko cleared his throught before sighing softly. "I´m sorry."

At this Katara gazed up at him.  
>His gaze was lowered and he loooked defeated. Why, though, Katara had no idea. Did he already regret that they had kissed?<br>"Don´t be. It´s alright." She didn´t know what else to say. Soon they would be walking away and pretend that nothing ever happened.

"No! No it´s not alright." Katara looked suprised at the firebender. Zuko frowned, but his gaze softened when he met her eyes.  
>"The thing I wanted to tell you, before these bandits. It is that I...I have fallen in love with you."<br>Zuko said these words in a rush, afraid of her response.

But nothing but silence followed. Katara stood frozen on the ground, the rain continued to fall around her. _Did he...did he just say that he had fallen in love with her?  
><em>This couldn´t be, could it? He couldn´t seriously love her.

Katara closed her eyes. This was just a sick joke, nothing more. _Don´t get your hopes up, girl!it will be worse when he crushes them._

"Katara?" Zuko gazed worriedly at the girl in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw tears forming in her eyes. He took a step towards her, but she flinched. Zuko stopped, but didn´t take his gaze from her.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" He nearly didn´t hear the faint whisper."Huh?" He new that was a dumb thing to say, but he was at a loss for words.  
>"Why are you playing this sick joke on me? Why do you have to be so cruel? I trusted you." This time she screamed at him, her hair blowing behind her.<p>

Zuko couldn´t bear it anymore to see her like this. He took the two steps to her and gathered her in his arms, ignoring her flinching.  
>"Katara. I mean it. I´m not playing some cruel joke on you. I <em>love <em>you." His words didn´t stop her tears, just multiplied them.

"Katara, please" Zuko hated how pleadingly his voice sounded, but he could do nothing about it. The girl had stilled and Zuko feared her words of rejection. But they never came.

She hated the crying, helpless girl she had become, but she couldn´t stop herself. He couldn´t really love her, could he? But he had said so. Maybe he was speaking the truth. Maybe her dreams really had become real. She still had to asl to make sure.

"You really love me?" Katara looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Yes! I thought I made that clear! I love you, Katara of the Southern Watertribe. And no matter what you say, I won´t stop loving you!"

Before she could reconsider, Katara had already pulled him down and was kissing him.  
>Zuko was shocked, but kissed her back immediatly. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.<p>

After they broke the kiss, Zuko looked at quizzical. But the girl laughed. "You don´t know how much I dreamt that you would be saying those words. And you know, I´ve fallen for you a long time ago." Katara was beaming at him.

Unable to control himself anylonger, he picked her up andspun her around all the while laughing. How couldn´t he love? The girl of his dreams just told him that she loved him, too.

At this moment he thought himself as the luckiest man alive.

**A/N:**

**Again, this chapter took far longer than I previously thought, but my pc broke after he deleted some of my files totally down and I had to let it be repaired. And thus I hadn´t access to a pc for a few days. **

**I hope you liked this longer chapter and please don´t forget to review. I loved all you reviews and thank you for them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I think you know the drill, I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender and neither do I own its chatacters. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

When Katara awoke the next day she lay on a hard, warm underground and felt something around her waist. She turned her head to see that the hard, warm surface was actually Zuko himself and that something around her waist was his arm.

Smiling she remembered last night.

Somehow they had found the cave Zuko had spoken from, never letting go of the other. Katara had moved her sleeping bag next to Zuko´s and they had fallen asleep in each other´s arms. Katara smiled wider. Who would have thought that he felt the same way like her? She felt that giddy feeling return. Zuko loved her, he _loved _her. She had to bite her lip to keep her from laughing out loud. She can´t recall a time when she had felt happier than now. She gazed at him.

Zuko was still soundly asleep. Katara examined him and softly played with his hair. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, his usually always present scowl had vanished. She smiled softly. This was the real Zuko she believed. The peaceful, rested Zuko, who was not disturbed by his nightmares. His hair was soft, much softer than hers. She furrowed her brows. Why couldn´t she have such nice hair. Seconds later she shook her head at her own stupidity. Her she lay and being envious of her boyfriend´s hair. She laughed quietly.

"Aren´t you getting bored staring at me and playing with my hair?" Katara startled and met amused golden eyes. She hit him in the chest. "Shut up. You loooked nice while sleeping." Katara blushed, he raised his eyebrow. "And awake I´m not looking nice?" She blushed even more. "No! Yes... that´s not what I meant. Zuko laughed. "It´s alright. I like your blush by the way." He winked at her.

Katara sighed. "When did you become this cocky?" He laughed again. "Since I know that the girl of my dreams loves me back." Katara felt the blood returning to her cheeks. He laughed. "And there is the lovely blush again."

Katara stood up. "Just get up." He obeyed, though he didn´t stop laughing. Katara turned around, looking annoyed at Zuko. "You ready sometime today?" Zuko stopped laughing, but still smirked when they started travelling again.

Katara noticed that it was much easier to talk to Zuko now that the awkwardness between them had dissappeared. They talked over the whole day and she began to see him in a whole new light. The withdrawn and quiet Zuko had vanished, leaving a happy and talkactive Zuko behind.

* * *

><p>"Zuko?" "Mhm?" He hadn´t stopped his ostrich horse. "Can we stop for this day? We have been travelling all morning." Katara hated that her voice sounded as if she was whining, but she was tired of sitting on a hostrich horse all day. Zuko sighed. "We need to arrive at the Capital someday."<p>

"Yeah, but we have been travelling all day for the past week. Can´t we get one afternoon off? Please?" Katara had stopped her ostrich horse as Zuko turned around to her. "Just this one day. Tomorrow we are back on the road!"

If she didn´t sat on the ostrich horse Katara would have jumped into the air from joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won´t regret it, we are gonna have so much fun!"

Zuko frowned at the enthusiastic girl. He had never seen Katara this cheerful before. Normally she had always a serious expression while taking care of everything and everyone. But now it seemed as if she couldn´t stop grinning. Zuko smiled. Maybe a day off wasn´t the worst idea.

Zuko was pulled out of his musings when he heard a loud squeal. "Zuko! Here´s a lake. Come on!" He shook his head. Again, it was typical for this girl to be delighted the most by water. He followed her bejind the trees.

"You sound as if you have never seen a lake before." Zuko smirked. Katara turned around to gaze at Zuko with an unbelieving expression. "You sound as if you have never had a splash fight." At this raised the firebender an eyebrow. "A splash fight? You aren´t serious are you?" Before he could finish the sentence, Katara had already threw a handful water into his face.

"I am serious and you know what I think? You are always too serious! As if you´re not allowed to just relax and have fun." Zuko frowned. "I can have fun. Not to say that I have very often fun." He laughed at her expression. "And when was the last time?" Now he smirked. "When you gave a very girly squeal just a moment ago. I have to say, you reminded me of Ty Lee."

Katara frowned and glared stubbornly up at him. "I am not comparable to that strangely cheerful girl with that strange chi-blocking that takes away my bending." Zuko laughed. "You do realize that you look like a little girl when you make that face." Katara´s frown just deepened and Zuko laughed harder.

"Scratch that with you being too serious, you´re too damn annoying lately." She turned around and ...deeper into the water. "Can´t a man be happy from time to time?" "Yes he can. While having a splash fight with his girlfriend." Zuko stared at her mentioning of her being his girlfriend. He still couldn´t believe it, but it was true. They had spent the last week talking and talking.

He felt as if he had known Katara for years and not for those few months chasing after her and her friends. She was the only one who knew of his fears, the only one who was allowed to touch his scar. She had developed a unusal facination of his scar. It was as if she couldn´t stop gazing at it, touching it, _kissing _it.

And Zuko realized that strangely he didn´t mind. Not at all. Quite the contrary actually. He enjoyed feeling her touch, enjoyed the knowledge that finally somebody cared. That somebody wasn´t terrified by his scar, didn´t call and treated him like an ugly monster.

"Zuko? Honestly, if you keep dissappearing into your head I will have qualms to drop a bottich of water over your head to wake you up." Zuko looked up to see Katara standing right in front of him. Her gaze softened. "You ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "More than ok. Come on, I believe you said something of a splash fight."

Katara´s face brigthened and she followed him into the water.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed since that day. Both Katara and Zuko had enjoyed this afternoon together and they were even closer than before. In these two weeks of travelling their relationship had become deeper and deeper and they were more comftable around each other. Conversations deep into the night and cheerful banter on their journey helped the bond between them even more.<p>

In the late afternoon both benders came across a small village. The Capital couldn´t be far away anymore and both looked forward to finally arrive at their destination.

Katara and Zuko walked through the village hand in hand. Zuko had wound a dirty bandage arounf his scar. Everyone would just think that he had gotten into a fight and lost his left eye. He didn´t like the bandage, but it was necessary. They were now in the Fire Nation and his face was well known under the citizens.

They usually advoided villages and travelled on the lonely paths through the forrest. But they went out of supplies and honestly, everyone gets sometime sick of only eating fruits and nuts. Even the animals seemed to dissappear whenever the benders tried to come near them and thus the pair hadn´t anything to eat.

In addition to the bandage both had long capes whose hoods hid their faces in darkness and shadows. The villagers didn´t seem to notice them. It was a small town, directly next to the way that lead to the capital. Many travellers passed through, more than a few had drawn their hoods deep in their faces, hiding their faces from the world.

Katara felt uncomftable. Too many prying eyes could recognize them. She didn´t like that feeling at all. It was as if something bad is about to happen, soon. She gripped Zuko´s hand tighter and he turned to look at her in question.

"Tara, is everything alright?" She had to smile at his nickname for her, but shook her head and continued to look around worriedly. "I don´t know. It´s just that I have this uneasy feeling. Something´s gonna happen, and it won´t be nice."

Zuko took her into his arms. "We always knew that it won´t be easy, but as long as we are together we will manage eveything."

Katara nodded, but the uneasy feeling didn´t leave her. They buyed their supplies, carefully making sure that nobody saw their face. Dawn was approaching and the pair had decided to sleep this night in an inn. Dark clouds had gathered over them and the air smelled like rain.

The innkeeper was a grumpy old man who gazed at the two benders mistrustingly. "What do you want?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow under his hood. "We want a room for the night, isn´t that what visitors usually want in your inn?"

The old man wasn´t affected by Zuko´s sarcasm. He looked Zuko in the eyes, or where he thought Zuko´s eyes were under the hood. "I don´t give my rooms to people who won´t show me their faces. Either you pull down these hoods of yours or you get out of my inn!" Katara flinched. Their faces were on every wanting poster in the country. As soon as the host would see them he would turn them in.

She gazed at Zuko, but he seemed much too calm. Katara frowned. She knew that he was planning something, she just hoped that it wouldn´t cost them too much.

"You know, it´s not very polite to yell at customers like that. It certainly isn´t helpful for the business. We don´t really feel like taking off our hoods, so I wish you a nice evening. Oh, and by the way, a very...interesting ring you have there."

Zuko turned around to leave. That was when Katara noticed the small white lotus on the man´s ring. "Wait!" Zuko looked over his shoulder at the innkeeper. "Yes?"  
>"Aren´t you a bit young to favor the ancient ways?"<p>

Zuko smirked. "It´s not the age that is important and if you do you can always find a way to find new friends."

It was the first time Katara saw the old innkeeper smile. "The White Lotus open wide to those..."

Zuko finished the sentence. "Who know her secrets."

The old man nodded. "Come. Come, my friends. We have much to talk. My name is Shang by the way."

Katara and Zuko followed him in the back room behind the counter. It was dark and dusty. Katara couldn´t shake off the feeling that a shadow would jump at her the next second, but she tried to ignore it. It was childish anyway.

The old man settled himself on an old armchair. "So, what buisness brings the Order in this little town?" Zuko sat carefully on a wobbly looking chair that appeared as if it would break down any moment. "We don´t have any business here. We´re just on the way through.

The innkepper nodded his head. "I have thought as much. There isn´t much here to see."

"Why are you then here? How does it helps the Order?" asked Katara. Shang laughed. "Listen, little girl," Katara made a face at this, "there is so much more to learn for a young one like you. What use would I be to the Order on the battlefield? There is nothing an old man like me can do. But here, here where no one would susspect anything, here I am one eye and one ear to them."

Zuko understood. "Nobody would think that an old man would listen to something that deals with something bigger than the newest tittle-tattle of the village. They think they are free to talk about their plans, but the Order knows of them trough you." Shang smiled a toothy grin and nodded. "Exactly. You can´t imagine soldiers and commanders pass on their way to the capital through. They like to gossip and brag about their plans. And then they wonder why those plans failed."

Shang leaned back, seemingly content with his actions. "I guess you are travelling to the Camp at the Capital?" Zuko nodded. "Yes. Do you know long it will take us?" "No more than two days. It lies directly under the volcano, but those nobles are too dumb to discover it." He laughed again.

Katara and Zuko exchanged a relieved glance. After two weeks on the road both were fairly happy to finally reach their destination.

All was quiet for a few minutes. Zuko decided to break the uncomftable silence. "So, can we sleep here tonight?"

Shang nodded. "Of course! Everthing for members of the Order. But my words from earlier are still standing. I want to see the faces of my guests." Katara sighed and slowly put down her hood. What was there else to do? And it would be funny to see Shang´s face if he realized who exactly was visiting him.

"A Watertribe woman! My oh my, I would have never guessed." He turned to Zuko, who hadn´t moved. "And what are you trying to conceal? An Earthkingdom face?" Shang laughed, but his laughter died when he saw Zuko´s face for the first time. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped down.

"I´m...I´m sorry, My Lord. I didn´t knew." He bowed low to Zuko.

"I´m no Lord. I´m sure you know that I am disowned." Katara didn´t overhear the bitterness in his voice. Shang shook his head. "That may be right, but for the resisstance and for most of the people of the Fire Nation, you are our Lord. Ozai isn´t very popular, and our nation wants peace." Shang bowed again. Zuko smiled softly.

He often overheard people at Camp calling him their Lord, but he was still scared if he could handle the responbility. All his life his father called him weak, a disgrace for the family and the Fire Nation. If he was such a disgrace, how could he possible lead his Nation?

He felt a light squeeze at his hand and gazed down at Katara. She had taken his hand in hers and frowned slightly at him. Somehow she knew exactly what he was thinking and was disapproving with it. He gave a slight squeeze back, but didn´t drop his thoughts. Katara sighed. She had a long way to go to make him see that he was more than capable of this responbility.

Shang cleared quietly his throat.

"It´s late. I´ll show you to your room." Katara nodded and pulled a still thinking Zuko along. Shaking his head Zuko pulled himself ou of his depressing thoughts and followed Shang and Katara back into the inn, while drawing his hood back over his head, hiding his features. His doubts had to wait for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am so sooo sorry. I finally realized what the meaning of writer´s block is. And I have to face the truth, I am not a really fast writer. Hope you liked it and excuse the long wait. :D**

**These chapters are dragging, but I had to show the growing relationship between Zuko and Katara. Next chapter they are arriving at the Capital. Promise. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Otherwise I would make a remake in which Zutara happens...

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>The next morning Katara and Zuko departed without speaking much to one another. Shang had given them lots of supplies and telling them that they'll probably arrive at the Capital the day after tomorrow. The two benders had thanked him for his hospitality and Zuko had shoved all his dark thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on the uncertain future during their mission.<p>

"What do you think is written in those scrolls?" Katara looked sideways at Zuko as they walked down the dirty path towards the capital. Zuko shrugged. "I don't know, but it has to be something big. Uncle seemed pretty worried." Katara nodded and continued gazing straight ahead. Concerned, Zuko took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Don't worry; whatever he's planning, we'll stop him."

Katara just nodded again and didn't look at him, but she felt better. The pair walked for the better part of the day, just resting if they need be. They barely talked. Both were too lost in their own thoughts and fears.

The sun was starting to set when Katara broke the silence" between them. "We should stop for the night. There's not much of daylight left and we need some to set up camp." Zuko agreed with a nod and together they worked quickly to finish before dusk. Since they didn' t have any tents they laid their sleeping bags close to the fire next to each other.

The fire was burning brightly and was casting shadows around them as they sat down on their makeshift beds. Katara suppressed a shiver and wrapped her arms around her knees. She was scared of what would happen tomorrow, even though she didn't want to admit it; Zuko knew anyway. "It will be fine. Uncle said that there's a second camp in the capital somewhere. We just have to find it and they'll tell us how to proceed. Nothing to worry about, I promise."

Katara allowed herself a small smile at his reassurance. "The resemblance between you is uncanny,"?" Zuko furrowed his brows. Between who?" Katara had to laugh at the look of confusion on his face. "You and Sokka,"The brown haired girl giggled even more as his confusion turned into horror.

His voice sounded rather childish as he exclaimed that he did not, in fact, have any resemblance to her stupid brother. And Katara had to smile wider at this, as he was acting exactly like Sokka when he was insulted.

"Whatever you say, pretty boy." Katara smiled mischievously as she said it. Zuko couldn't help but to laugh along with her, even if their laughter was on his own expense.

It felt good not to think of the dangers that lay ahead of them. Tonight it was just the two of them. Just Zuko and Katara. He had to admit he rather liked that idea.

* * *

><p>The next morning came too soon for both benders. Even though Zuko was used to rise with the sun, he wished that he did not have to open his eyes and face the day. He gently shook Katara awake, and after a quick breakfast, they packed their things and silently started their way to the Capital.<p>

It took them a few hours before they reached the outskirts of the city. Merchants and farmers soon joined them on their way to the city gates. Zuko and Katara had their hoods drawn to hide their features, but no one paid any attention to the two travellers. "How are we supposed to find the camp? I doubt that there'll be a sign that reads 'Resistance Camp This Way' somewhere in the city." Katara's voice was quiet and sarcastic.

Despite their situation Zuko had to chuckle. "While I'm sure there won't be such a sign, there must be little hints all over the city." They reached the city gate and waited in line to get inside. "Zuko, we won't find any of these hints if those guards notice who we are." Katara was looking around nervously while Zuko stood by, unimpressed. "They won't, trust me."

The waterbender was momentarily pacified by his guaranty but couldn't help but pull the cloak a little tighter around herself.

The guards didn't even give the pair a second glance before waving them through the gate. Katara was confused, but didn't question it until they were out of earshot. Zuko laughed quietly under his breath. "Look around. This is the Outer City. The nobles don't care who is coming and going here, but trying to get into the Inner City would be a whole different story."

Katara understood. "So the Fire Nation Capital is basically like Ba Sing Se?" Zuko nodded. "Basically. While Ba Sing Se has three social rings, the Capital has just two, but they're just as extreme. In the middle of the volcano, protected by its stone walls, lies the Inner City, called Caldera. The palace takes up most of the space, but there's still plenty of room for all those rich and arrogant nobles to live in luxury and else in the Outer City around the volcano have to finance the war and have barely enough money to survive."

Katara sensed his anger at the injustice of it and took his hand. "When you're Fire Lord, you will have the power to change all of this." Zuko nodded, but still had his doubts. "For now, let's just hope that the Camp won't be in the Inner Ring. Otherwise we might have a problem."

Katara looked around the city. She had to admit that the white homes with the red roofs possessed a special kind of beauty, but the buildings were run-down and dirty. The people they saw walked with weary postures, their gazes on the ground and their shoulders hunched as if carrying a great weight. Katara frowned. There were no children playing and laughing in the streets, in fact there weren't any children at all.

"Zuko, where are all the children?" The firebender peered up at the hot sun and wiped his brow. "They should be in school right now." Katara smiled. "Oh, I remember. Aang went to school here in the Fire Nation a few months ago." Zuko stopped short. "Aang, the airbending Avatar, went to a Fire Nation school." The look on his face was priceless. He couldn't understand how that was even possible. Katara laughed.

"This is Aang we're talking about." Katara shrugged. "He even managed to organize a dance party." Zuko shook his head, but realized that Katara was right. Even after all this months, the Avatar still continued to surprise him, and he knew that this wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

><p>After hours of walking through the Outer City, their feet sore and mouths parched from the heat, they still had not found one any sign of the resistance camp. "I don't get it. It has to be somewhere here." Zuko threw his hands in the air.<p>

"Maybe it really is inside Caldera." said Katara tiredly. She was tired of walking through the dirty streets and just wanted to rest.

"We should find something to eat and a place to sleep. We'll probably have more luck tomorrow." Zuko nodded. There was nothing else they could do. Now the only question was where to stay. Around the inns they've passed lurked some of the cities more unfavorable characters. In other words, those inns weren't a place were the two benders wanted to stay.

Zuko scowled into the growing darkness. There was not one decent place here, and there was no way that they could stay at the streets at night. That option was much too dangerous, especially for Katara. It was then that he noticed that she had stopped.

"Katara, what are you doing?" She turned back to him and smiled. "I think I found our camp." Zuko followed the direction of her gaze. At the corner of the street stood a small and plain shop with the words "The Ginger Dragon" written over the entrance. The firebender chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? Uncle really is one of a kind."

"He just loves tea a lot. Besides, the shop looks too small to be the second biggest resistance camp." Katara shrugged.  
>They were now standing right in front of the tea shop. "It might not be the camp itself, but the owner is without a doubt friends with uncle and part of the Order. The name practically screams 'Uncle'. This has to be it"<p>

Small bells over the entrance rang as the pair entered. The tea shop was just as simple from the inside as it was from the outside, but it looked homey and comfortable. Someone had painted a giant white lotus on the back wall. Zuko had leaned down to mutter in Katara's ear. "They can't be more obvious, can they?" The girl just nodded, finding herself unable to pull her gaze from the back wall.

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind them. "Could I be of assistance?" Katara jumped and even Zuko was a little startled. Both turned to a young man with dark black hair who was regarding the pair with a knowing smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want to sit down?" Katara narrowed her eyes at him. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that told her that he was anything else but sorry. She nodded her head in confirmation anyway. "That would be nice. Thank you."

He smirked at her again and turned around, obviously expecting them to follow. Katara looked at Zuko who hadn't said a word since the strange waiter had appeared. She was surprised to see him standing still, looking shocked at the back of the young man. "Zuko, are you okay?" Her voice showed her uncertainty. He turned around towards her and smiled softly, saying nothing.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go before he gets too impatient." He smirked at the waiter who was scowling at them.  
>"I don't have all day, you know."<br>The pair didn't bother to answer him and followed . The man shook his head in annoyance, but they could see a small smirk already back on his lips.

The waiter led them to a plain door at the back of the shop, right next to the lotus on the wall. An old sign read "Employees Only". He looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but the few old men that lounged in the shop were drinking their tea and talking quietly among themselves. The waiter opened the door and quickly waved them through, before he closed it again carefully. The hallway they were in was dark, the only light coming from some candles on a sconce on the wall to their left.

"I didn't realize that we were employees." Zuko's tone was sarcastic, but Katara saw that he knew exactly what was going on. She, on the other hand, was lost.

The waiter had regained his annoying smirk. Katara had a feeling the possibility of it dissapearing anytime soon was highly unlikely. As she stood next to Zuko, she heard the man speak again in the same mocking tone Zuko had used previously.  
>"But Zuzu, aren't you excited to see me? "<br>Katara laughed humorlessly. "I'm guessing you two know each other."

The waiter beamed and flung an arm around Zuko's shoulder, the aforementionned currently scowling at the waiter. Katara guessed it was probably because of his hated nickname.  
>"Of course we do. We were best friends until this guy over here suddenly disappeared without a trace. I'm still expecting an explanation and apology for that." His expression had darkened at his words as if he just realized what his friend had done.<p>

Zuko's head snapped in his old friend's direction.  
>"Wait. You're telling me you don't know?"<br>The waiter, whose name Katara still didn't know, scoffed and stood back from Zuko with his arms crossed over his chest, a skeptical look on his face.  
>"Know what? You told me you were going to kick an old guy's ass and never returned the next day. Please tell me. What am I supposed to know?"<p>

The nameless waiter was obviously angry and hurt. Katara tried to distance herself from the two, because she knew that nothing of this was her business, but at the same time she was curious.

Zuko sighed. "There's a lot you don't know, Tian. I'll tell you soon, but please believe me that I didn't leave of my own free will all those years ago." He drew his hood back so that his face showed, the candle light dancing on his scar flickered in the candle light.

Tian's eyes widened and his glare transformed into shock. If the situation had been different, Katara would've found it comical, but she didn't move from her position next to the wall. Tian's hands twitched as if he wanted to reach out to comfort his friend, but thought better of it halfway through.

"What...what happended?"  
>Zuko smiled sadly at his friend. "I'll tell you later. Let's just go to the camp, okay?" Tian nodded, obviously still shaken from the new discovery. He started to walk down the dimly lit hallway when he finally noticed Katara.<p>

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about you. I'm Tian and Zuko's best friend, but I guess you already know that." He smiled apologetically and put his hand behind his neck rubbing it in an off-hand way. Katara noticed that it was the same gesture Zuko always did when he was embarrassed.

She returned his smile and pulled the hood away from her head to reveal her face.  
>"It's fine, I understand."She said, waving a hand dismissively.<br>When Tian saw her face his smile transformed into a smirk.  
>"Of course we can meet in private later on and I can introduce myself much-"<br>A slap on the back of his head cut him off. He turned his head to find Zuko glaring at him. "Cut it off!"  
>"Oh come on, Zuzu. You honestly can't expect me not to introduce myself while you have such a pretty girl with you."<br>While he was talking Tian pushed a brick into the wall. Ignoring the compliment, Katara watched as the brick easily slid into the wall and gasped when part of the wall suddenly opened like a door to reveal a narrow and steep staircase heading downwards

Tian smirked. "Just wait until you see the actual camp. You won't believe your eyes."  
>He started walking down the stairs and with a slight reluctance Zuko and Katara followed him. "Is he always like that?" Katara asked Zuko in a quiet voice. The firebender smiled one of his rare smiles. "Always has been and always will be."<p>

"Hey you slow slothslugs! Any day now." came the sarcastic reply from Tian, his form but a shadow in the receding light as the pair walked further and further downwards, away from the door. Katara raised an eyebrow but Zuko just shrugged and they continued on their way down the stairs. Minutes passed by and they still hadn't reached the end of the stairs  
>"Tian, are you sure this is the right way?" Katara called out questioningly. If she was to be perfectly honest with herself, she really just wanted to sit down after her tiring day, sipping a hot cup of tea before taking a warm bath and heading off to bed. She didn't want to see the camp, her bed was calling to her. But instead of drinking a nice cup of tea she was walking down neverending stairs. The steps stopped, and Katara held on to Zuko's arm as the path continued, letting him lead the way into the tunnel that emerged at the landing.<p>

It was a while more before they saw a light further on ahead. They emerged to find a city unfolding in front of them. The resistance camp in the Fire Nation Capital was nothing like they'd expected. It was sort of like in Ba Sing Se where there had been an old city underneath the newer one, forming the catacombs Katara and Zuko knew so well. However, instead of eminating green lights this vast hall was lit in a red light that reflected off the various amors and swords of the camp's occupants.

If Zuko took a guess he would say that were around 500 people in this hall alone. In the distance he could see more hallways leading to what he guessed were similar halls.  
>"Impressive, right?" Tian had walked up and now stood next to the two benders.<br>"No one knows when this caves came into being and only a few remember that it still exist." Zuko nodded.

"I remember one of my teachers telling me about this years ago, but he said that the cave had collapsed a long time ago." He looked around at all the people who were either talking in small groups or sparring with each other, practicing.

One person stood out in particular. He had been talking to his friends standing almost right next to the entrance and was now looking at Zuko with shocked expression on his face.

"Lee?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yeah, I'm alive. There's no excuse for the long wait so I'm not even trying. I still hope that you like the chapter. :D**

**Special thanks to Vladi and Oleg who proofread this chapter for me. You're awesome, my friends. :P**


End file.
